Hyvästi
by Terasedward
Summary: Surullinen draama tarina Hughesista Ja Edwardista :3 Songfic ja parityö.
1. Edwardin Näkökulma

Title: Hyvästi

Authors: Teräsedward ja Poikasieni

Rating: K-13?

Pairing: HughesEdward

_Genre: Angst, Draama, SongFic_

A/N 1:Teräsedward

Doddii elikkästä songfic tuli tehtyä :D En jaksa kummemmin selitellä ja päästän lukemaan ihmiset. Chapter 2 on Sama tarina Hughesin näkökulmasta ja ystäväni kirjoittama. (Poikasieni) Tämä eka on nyt Edwardin :3 Chapter 3 tulee joskus ja se on sitten yleisnäkökulmah XD Enjoy

"_Aika pysähtyy paikoilleen.  
>Tunnit valuvat tyhjyyteen.<br>Katseet kääntyvät erilleen.  
>Mitä tein väärin?"<em>

Hiljaisuus oli vallannut talomme. Istuin keittiössämme yksikseni suuren pöydän ääressä. Aika ei liikkunut minnekkään, mutta taskukelloni tikitys kuului silti selvästi. Olin istunut siinä kauan. Kauan ja yksin. Hiljaisuus oli laskeutunut taloon, kun Hughes oli paukaissut oven kiinni mennessään makuuhuoneeseen. Olemme riidelleet taas. Siitä iänikuisesta ja samasta asiasta.

En tiedä mitä tehdä nyt. En uskaltanut alkaa liikkumaan. En osannut syyttää häntä, eikä hänkään minua. Mitä me teimme väärin?

Se oli inhottava tilanne kuten aina. Huusimme toisillemme ja katsoimme toisiamme vihaisina. Rakkaus katosi väliltämme. Muutuimme pedoiksi, jotka eivät tunteneet enää mitään. Käänsimme katseemme erillemme ja painuimme omiin nurkkiimme. Omille reviireillemme. Tämä oli sattunut jo monta kertaa aijemminkin. Nyt ehkä pahemmin, kuin koskaan.

"_Olen miettinyt asioita, joita ehkä ei pitäisi"_

En tiedä mikä olisi hyväksi. Haluan elää hänen kanssaan ja jatkaa suhdettamme, joka oli nyt jatkunut jo parisen vuotta. Olin tykännyt Hughesista jo pidempään, kuten hänkin minusta, jonka vahvisti Gracian ja Elysian kuolema. He menehtyivät vakavassa kolarissa pahoihin vammoihinsa. Molemmat. Olimme muuttaneet yhteen ja suunnitelleet kaikenlaista tulevaisuuteen, mutta jokainen unelma ja toive pirstoutui aina riitoihimme. En ymmärrä, miksi Hughes on niin kaikkia ideoitamme vastaan, vaikka haluaisikin niitä. Mitä hän salailee minulta?

"_Seinät kaatuvat päälle tääl, joka oli joskus kotini"_

Unelmieni linnat murtuvat kasaan täällä. Haluaisin päästä toteuttamaan niitä, mutta en tässä tilanteessa voi. Voinkohan täyttää unelmiani koskaan?

Avaan kelloni, joka rojottaa pöydällä tikittämässä. Luen tekstin "Don't forget 3. oct.11"

Taloni polttamis päivämäärä. Ainokainen ajatus, jota en ole voinut miehekkäästi kantaa mielessäni.

"_Ei yhtään selvää ajatustakaan."_

En osannut sanoa mitään enää mihinkään. Suljen kelloni ja nousen seisomaan laittaen kellon takataskuuni. Käännyn katsomaan keittiön suulle, josta näkee makuuhuoneen ovellekkin. Mietin pitkään pitäisikö minun mennä avaamaan ja mennä vain pyytämään anteeksi taas kerran kaikkea sitä, mitä olin hänelle sanonut. Ei. En tekisi sitä. En nyt. En tällä kertaa.

En tiedä mitä tehdä. Seistäkkö tässä ja odottaa, vai mennä ja hoitaa asia.

Olen pelkuri. Tiedän, joten pakenen tätä tilannetta. Jätän menemättä ja kuljen vain huoneen ikkunan luokse kääntyen katsomaan ulos synkkenevään, hämärään yöhön.

Mikset kerro minulle sitä, mikä mieltäsi painaa Hughes, vaikka olen nyt sinun vierelläsi? Sinua lähimpänä. Olen pyytänyt, että kerromme toisillemme suoraa, mitä meillä on mielenpäällä. Miksi sinä et tee sitä?

"_Mikset sano sitä suoraan?"_

Katselen ikkunasta ulos jonkin aikaa, kunnes syvään huokaisen ja rohkeutta keräten lähden suuntaamaan makuuhuonettamme kohti. Hitain, raskain ja vaivalloisin askelin kävelen ovelle ja katson sitä. Hopeinen oven kahva oli tummunut ja naarmuinen. Tartun siihen kiinni oikealla kädelläni. Pieni metallinen kolahdus kaikuu hetken tilassa ja katoaa jäljettömiin. Kuin sanat.

Väännän ripaa ja avaan ovea pienesti auki.

-Hughes. Haluaisin puhua kanssasi.

Yritän aloittaa viisaasti. Arat sanat kaikuvat vain tyhjään huoneeseen, kun tajuan, ettei siellä ole ketään. Vain yksi aukinainen ikkuna ja myllätty parisänky, joka oli vielä aamulla sijattuna. Hughes tuli aivan varmasti tähän huoneeseen!

-Hughes! Älä viitsi piilotella! Tule esiin!

Huutelen huoneessa ja alan tutkia mahdollisia piiloja. Sängyn alus, vaatekaappi, pöydän taus. Häntä ei vain näy missään. Onko hän oikeasti karannut ikkunasta ulos ja jättänyt minut yksin tänne? Ei. Ei Hughes tekisi sellaista ja palaisi vielä kunnossa takaisin!

"_Miksi teet tämän minulle_

_Vaikka tiedät kuinka se koskee"_

Puen ylleni kunnon vaateet, koska yön jäljiltä en ollut vielä jaksanut pukeutuakkaan. Puettuani juoksen nopeasti eteiseen, kiskaisen kengät jalkaani ja avaan oven paukahtaen lähtien juoksemaan ulos hänen nimeänsä huutaen.

"_Paljon enemmän kuin mikään muu_

_Aiemmin mun elämässäni"_

En saa huudoilleni vastauksia. En vaikka huudan miljoonia kertoja. Jatkan juoksemistani alkaen jo olla hengästynyt. Ei. Nyt en saisi pysähtyä! Hughes täytyy löytää.

Hughes. Miksi teet näin? En halua sinulle pahaa.

"_Miksi teet tämän minulle_

_Vaikka tiedät kuinka se koskee_

_Paljon enemmän kuin mikään muu"_

Juoksen ympäriinsä. Olen kierrellyt miltein kaikki maholliset paikat kaupungista. Ainoa mahdollisuuteni olisi enää kaupungin läheinen metsä. Ei enää mitään muuta mahollisuutta ollut. Lähen suuntaamaan metsään niin nopeasti, kuin lyhyistä ja voimattomista jaloistani vain pääsen. En haluaisi myöhästyä, jos hänelle kävisi jotain.

"_Olen miettinyt asioita nyt jo ehkä liikaakin."_

Saavun metsänlaidalle samalla miettien kaikkea sitä, mitä Hughes olisi voinut tehdä itselleen. Ei. Ei kai hän voisi tehdä itselleen mitään? Ei kai hän raaskisi? Eihän?

"_Siksi juuri arpeutuneet haavat turhaa aukaisin."_

Puuskuttaen jatkan matkaani edelleen ja olen jo keskellä metsää miltein. Olen huudellut edelleen Hughesia, mutta en ole saanut vastausta. Mitä on tapahtunut? Mitä hän on tehnyt? Minua pelottaa. Miksi meidän piti mennä riitelemään? Miksi me tappelimme taas siitä iän ikuisesta samasta ja vanhasta asiasta yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Olen yksi tolvana kyllä, kun hermostuin.

"_Ei aika niitä parantanutkaan."_

Luulin, että yksi riitely kerta riittäisi sille asialle, mutta aloimme riidellä siitä yhä useammin. Toivoin, että se menisi ajan saatossa ohi, mutta niin ei käynyt.

Seison hetken puuhun nojaten ja alan mietiskelemään sitten mahdollisuuksia, missä Hughes voisi olla. Sitten mieleeni pulpahtaa ajatus. Lampi. Se lampi, jolla me ensinmäisen kerran todistimme rakkauttamme toisille. Vannoimme sitä.

"_Mikset sano mitään suoraan?"_

Vielä nopeampaa, kuin aijemmin lähden juoksemaan lampea kohti tietoisesti. Pysähdyn, kunhan puiden katveessa oleva lampi tulee esiin. Seison aloillani hetken ja kävelen sitten lammen reunalle alkaen katsomaan kirkkaaseen ja äkkisyvään veteen.

"_Miksi teet tämän minulle,  
>vaikka tiedät kuinka se koskee?"<em>

Järkytyksekseni, epäonnekseni ja kauhukseni saan nähdä sen, mitä en todellakaan olisi koskaan halunnutkaan nähdä.

Hughes makaa elottomana ja hengettömänä lammen pohjassa. Kirkas vesi paljasti kaikki kauhunsa pintaan asti.

"_Paljon enemmän, kuin mikään muu._

_Aijemmin, mun elämässäni.  
>Miksi teet tämän minulle,<em>

_vaikka tiedät kuinka se koskee?_

_Paljon enemmän kuin mikään muu."_

-Ei! Hughes! Ei!

Huudan ilmaan, tyhjään kaikumaan ja polvistun lammen reunalle katsoen vain veteen täristen pienesti. Hitto, olinko todella näin kyvytön, etten pystynyt edes auttamaan sinua? Hughes.

"_Mikään muu~"_

Mietin ja nousen riisuen enimmät vaatteet pois ja hyppään veteen lähtien sukeltamaan toista kohti. Pohjaan oli pitkä matka ja en päässyt pohjaan asti, enkä edes koskettamaan toista. Nousen takaisin pintaan haukaten paljon ilmaa ja huohotan.

"_Miksi teet tämän minulle,  
>Vaikka tiedät kuinka se koskee?<em>

_Paljon enemmän kuin mikään muu." x2_

Vedän keuhkoni täyteen ilmaa ja sukellan uudelleen uiden toista kohti niin nopeasti kuin vain osasin uida. Viimeinkin pääsen toisen luokse ja kosketan häntä. "Hughes..."

Sanon mielessäni itselleni ja menen toisen pään luokse laskien huuleni hänen uinuville kasvoilleen ja pehmeille, kylmille huulille.

-Hughes... Miksi teit näin? Miksi päätit tämän kaiken näin?

"_Silti sanot mulle näkemiin..."_

Kysyn mielessäni ja suljen silmäni suudellen toista edelleen, vaikka happi alkaa loppua. Lopulta en voi pidätellä enää ja päästän ilmat pois ja alan räpiköidä pintaa kohti Hughesia välillä vilkuillen.

-Anna anteeksi Hughes kun en pystynyt auttamaan...

Sanon mielessäni ja nousen pintaan alkaen yskimään ja haukkomaan henkeä.

Uin takaisin rantaan ja nousen rannalle huohottaen voimakkaasti. Käännän katseeni takaisin veteen ja tutkin hänen elotonta kehoaan. En pysty tekemään mitään enää. En mitään. Olen todella pahoillani kaikesta Hughes. En halunnut sen päättyvän näin.

"_Sä sanot mulle näkemiin..."_

Kuluu jonkin aikaa. Tutkin vettä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa ja mietiskelen kaikenlaista. En minä siinä voisi istua loppuelämääni kuitenkaan. Olisi pakko nousta kohta ylös ja palata. Muuten kaikki huolestuisivat aivan turhaa.

Nousen ylös ja katson vielä veteen, jossa näen rakkaani, nyt ikiunta uinuvat, kasvot. Niiltä pystyi erottamaan pienen hymyn. Mitähän se hymy meinasi? En saisi koskaan tietää enää.

Lähden kävelemään pois metsästä.

-Näkemiin Hughes...

"_Silti sanot mulle näkemiin"_

Kävelen vain hiljaa metsään ja katselen taakseni. Lampi näkyi edellee. En tiedä, mutta jokin outo tunne kaiversi minua sisältä päin. Mitä se oli? En ymmärrä. En ymmärrä enää mitään näistä tunteistani joita tunnen. Miksi Hughes, Miksi?

Olit minulle rakas ja tärkeä, silti sanoit minulle näkemiin. Miksi teit niin? Tiesin sinunkin rakastavan minua, enkä nyt voi lakata kysymästä tätä sinulta.

Jätit minulle auki nyt ikuisen kysymyksen. Olikohan se sinun läksijäislahjasi minulle, Hughes?

Rakastit minua, minäkin sinua. Eikä rakkauteni tule nyt koskaan sammumaan. Ei, kun mielessäni leijuu vain ja ainoastaan yksi kysymys.

"Miksi sanot mulle näkemiin..?"


	2. Hughesin Näkökulma

Title: Hyvästi

Authors: Teräsedward ja Poikasieni

Rating: K-13?

Pairing: HughesEdward

Genre: Angst, Draama, SongFic

A/N 2Poikasieni: Joo elikä Edo tuossa sanokin miten tämä sai alkunsa :3 Jotenkin se tuntu niin hyvältä siihen kohtaan ja hinku tuli kirjottamiseen, ja me fuusioiduttiin X'D Toivottavasti työ tykkäätte

"_Aika pysähtyy paikoilleen_

_Tunnit valuvat tyhjyyteen_

_Katseet kääntyvät Erilleen_

_Mitä tein väärin"_

Tässä talossa oli liian hiljaista. Makasin minun ja Edon parisängyn pohjalle paksuun täkkiin kääriytyneenä. Olin tapellut Edon kanssa siis. Taas. Tuntuu siltä että nykyään tappelemme jok'ikisestä asiasta mikä ei käy kummankin mieleen.

Se tuntui tosi turhauttavalta, en halua tapella Edon kanssa.

Se on itsellenikin mysteeri, miksi teen mitä teen, toki Edon ideat parantaa meidän suhdetta kuulostavat hyvältä, mutta toisaalta en vain haluaisi… Lähinnä tunnumme tappelevat siitä miksi en voi suostua hänen ideoihinsa. En halua kertoa Edolle mikä minua siinä estää. Minulla kun on vieläkin tunteita Graciaa kohtaan.

Vaikka erosimmekin pari vuotta sitten, ja hän on kuollut, mutta silti, minä rakastan myös häntä. Hänhän minulle soi sen isyydenilon, että sain hoitaa pientä nyyttiämme, Elyciaa. Mutta häntäkään ei enää ole.

Rakastan lapsia. Rakastan yli kaiken. Ei Ed minulle voi suoda sitä iloa. Enkä uskalla ehdottaa hänelle adoptiota, ties miten pahasti hän siitä sekoaisi.

"_Olen miettinyt asioita joita ehkä ei pitäisi"_

Olen miettinyt nyt hyvinkin pitkään, että lähtisinkö pois täältä ja palaisinko enää koskaan takaisin. Sellaisten ajattelu ei varmaankaan ole kovinkaan tervettä, mutta ajattelinpa kumminkin, ei kukaan siihen voisi puuttua mitä minä ajattelen ja mitä en. Oloni on sekava, en tiedä mitä minun pitäisi tehdä ja mitä ei, missä olisin ja minkä takia. En edes tiedä kannattaisiko minun olla täällä.

En todellakaan halua ajatella tällaisia, en halua olla erossa Edosta, rakastan häntä liikaa, mutta… Gracia..

"_Seinät kaatuvat päälle tääl joka oli joskus kotini"_

Kaikki tuntui liian ahdistavalta täällä, tuntuu siltä kuin en saisi elää omaa elämääni vaan olisin vankina täällä. Olisin pelkkä häkkilintu jota pidetään vasten tahtoaan häkissä, odottamassa vapauteen pääsyä.

Tiesin varsin hyvin sen, että jokaisen tappelun aiheena on minun suostumattomuuteni ylipäätään mihinkään Edon ehdottamaan ideaan. Se rikkoo meidän väliltä sen hauraan lemmensillan, mikä me ollaan vaivalla näiden kahden vuoden aikana saatu rakennettua. Nyt se vain kyti, odotti että joku päivä se roihahtaisi ilmiliekkeihin ja polttaisi kokonaan.

"_Ei yhtään selvää ajatustakaan." _

En osaa ajatella selvästi.

Mietin nytkin ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla, mitä jos vain tarttuisin aseeseen ja ampuisin kuulan kallooni? Pääsisin pois tästä tuskasta, tästä kaikesta.

Kaikki tuli selväksi. Minä halusin… Ei.. Minun täytyy tehdä tämä nyt, ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Liian myöhäistä mihin? Sitä ei moni tiedä.

Kuoriuduin kuin perhonen täkistä ja könysin lattialle, ja etsin päälleni mahdollisimman paljon vaatetta päälleni.

Tiesin että Edo istui keittiössä, en siis menisi sitä kautta, en todellakaan halua että tuo lähtisi seuraamaan minua ja estäisi aikeeni. Ikkuna olisi ainut paikka mitä kautta pääsisin huomaamattomasti karkuun, ilman että Edon tarvitsisi tietää karkaamisestani.

Saatuani vaatteet päälle hiivin hiljaa ikkunan luokse ja avasin sen varovasti ettei se kolisisi. Tuntuu kuin olisin varkaana omassa talossani.

"_Mikset sano sitä suoraan"_

Ulos päästyäni juoksin mahdollisimman nopeasti pois talon pihalta, olisi vain ajan kysymys milloin Ed menisi makuuhuoneeseemme ja tajuaisi minun lähteneen. Toisaalta, mistä hän minua osaisi etsiä, eihän hän tiedä minne minä olen menossa. Kai se oli hyvä, kuitenkin jatkoin juoksemistani, en tiedä kyllä minne. Tämä oli kyllä muutenkin aivan uusi tunne minulle, en ollut juuri koskaan tuntenut mitään tällaista. Olin kyllä ollut aiemminkin alla päin, mutta silloin ei tuntunut tältä. Olin liian varma.

Kävelin loppu matkan sateessa metsänlaidalle ja katsoin taakseni huokaisten. Mietin olisiko Edolle pitänyt kirjoittaa kirje, tai jotain, että hän saisi tietää mitä minä oikein ajattelin, mitä en ikinä hänelle pystynyt ääneen sanomaan. Toivottavasti hän ei nyt luule että minä tämän hänen takiaan tein… Tuskinpa vain. Kyllä hän löytää itselleen jotain parempaa kuin minut.

Haluan että hän olisi onnellinen. Vielä tämänkin jälkeen. Tuskinpa hän on ollut enää pitkään aikaan onnellinen kanssani, kaikkien niiden tappeluiden jälkeen.

"_Miksi teet tämän minulle_

_Vaikka tiedät kuinka se koskee"_

Käveltyäni hyvän aikaa syvemmälle metsään eteeni aukesi keidasmainen näkymä. En uskonut että täällä olisi jotain näin kaunista.

Siellä oli paljon kasvustoa, kaiken kasvuston keskellä oli kirkasvetinen lampi, pystyin näkemään sen pohjaan asti siitä missä seisoin. Lampi oli muutenkin todella syvä, vaikka se ei ollut niinkään leveä. Rannassa oli vain parin askeleen verran suurin piirtein nilkkoihin asti vettä, sitten alkoi äkkisyvä. Suuret, vehreä lehtiset puut nuokkui lammen yllä.

Täällä olisi hyvä kuolla.

Minulla olisi tässä hetki aikaa ihmetellä vielä maailman menoa, katsella ympärille, muistella.

"_Paljon enemmän kuin mikään muu_

_Aiemmin mun elämässäni"_

Pieni raikas tuulen vire kävi läpi metsän ja huojutti lähes näkymättömästi lammen yllä roikkuvia oksia. Lehtien päät piirtävät hellästi lammen pintaan näkymättömiä viivoja, jotka katosivat tuulen tyynnyttyä.

Oli todella rauhallista, kaunista.

Mietin, olisinko välttynyt tältä, jos olisin edes kerran, edes yhden ainoan kerran suostunut yhteenkin Edon ehdottamaan ajatukseen. Ehkä olisinkin.

Nyt se olisi liian myöhäistä.

Olin tehnyt päätökseni.

"_Miksi teet tämän minulle_

_Vaikka tiedät kuinka se koskee"_

Mietin vieläkin, mitä olisin voinut tehdä toisin, tai olisinko voinut estää koko hässäkän. Ehkä en. En sittenkään.

Jotenkin vain tiesin, että tämä kaikki tulisi vain päättymään äkkisesti, joko minun tai Edon päätöksestä. Tällä kertaa näemmä minun.

Olin huolissani Edosta. Miten hän tämän ottaisi? Mitä hän tekisi, mitä hän sanoisi? Kaikkein pahinta tässä on se, etten saa koskaan tietää niitä. En saa koskaan tietää, mitä hän ajattelee, puhuu, elää. En saa nähdä miten hän kasvaa komeaksi mieheksi tuollaisesta pojankoltiaisesta, miten hän menee naimisiin ja hoitaa omia lapsiaan, mikäli koskaan innostuu sellaisesta.

Tämä päätös koskee minuunkin…

"_Paljon enemmän kuin mikään muu"_

Istuin vieläkin sanattomana tuon lammen rannalla ja tuijotin lammen tyyntä pintaa. Pian se ei olisi enää tyyni.

Mietin pitkään pitäisikö minun tehdä tämä.

Ei, kyllä minä tämän teen. En aio perua mitään suunnitelmaani enää, tämä olisi iankaikkista, veden pitävää.

"_Olen miettinyt asioita nyt jo ehkä liikaakin_

_Siksi juuri arpeutuneet haavat turhaan aukaisin_

_Ei aika niitä parantanutkaan"_

Heitin vain kenkäni pois. Kävelin varovasti lammen rannalle ja keräsin taskuihini pikku kiviä mahdollisimman paljon, että olisin mahdollisimman painava.

Tuijotin hiljaa eteeni ja otin varovasti askeleen lampeen. Vesi tuntui aluksi tosi kylmältä, todella kylmältä. Otettuani pari askelta edemmäs, maa katosi altani lähes kokonaan, kyllä jalkani pohjaan osuisi, mutta pää ei yltäisi pinnalle asti. Uin hiukan edemmäs ja lilluin hetkisen aikaa pinnalla, ennen kuin annoin itseni upota pinnan alle.

Vajosi aina syvemmälle ja syvemmälle, kunnes pohja tuli vastaan. Vilkaisi nopeasti pintaa kohti, en ollut ajatellutkaan että tämä lampi on näin syvä. Vedin hiukan vettä suuhuni, keuhkoihini ja hätäännyin ehkä hivenen.

Ihan kuin mieleni olisi muuttunut siinä samalla, etten haluakkaan kuolla. Vedin suuhuni ja keuhkoihini enemmän vettä ja yritin päästä takaisin pintaan. En halua kuolla..! En halua, en halua..! En vielä..

Tunsin miten kaikki tuntui raskaammalta, miten kaikki voimat tuntui katoavan pikku hiljaa, en ollut päässyt edes pohjasta kauemmas.

Yritin silti päästä takaisin pintaan, yritin kovasti. Se tuntui todella turhalta enää tuossa vaiheessa.

Suljin silmäni vain hiljaa ja annoin periksi sitten lopulta, vajosin pohjalle ja vedin keuhkoni täyteen vettä. Tunsin kuinka tömähdin hiekkaan.

Viimeisinä ajatuksinani mietin Edoa, ja sitä millaiseen tilanteeseen minä tuon nyt jätin.

Kaduttaa. Vituttaa. Surettaa.

Olen pahoillani Ed. Todella pahoillani. Rakastan sinua yli kaiken, Gracia ei tainnut ollakaan se minun elämäni suurin rakkaus.

Vaan sinä.


End file.
